Stuck
by Astro Latte
Summary: Harry and Ginny are alone in the common room when Ron and Hermione walk in and find Ginny in a strange predicament.


**Stuck**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

"Ah…" Ginny groaned and rested her head into Harry's chest, "I'm done."

The young wizard smirked, "Did you like it?"

"It was alright."

"What do you mean "it was alright"?"

Ginny smiled and kissed her boyfriend's cheek, "I liked it. Now get this thing out before someone walks in on us. I don't think any professors would like to see us like this."

Harry nodded and tried to tug it out, however it didn't budged. He gulped. "Um….Ginny?"

"Yes Harry?"

"It's stuck."

Ginny's eyes widened and she began to pull on it herself and it still didn't move. She bit her lip and gave her boyfriend the death-glare. Suddenly the portrait hole to the Common Room opened and Ron and Hermione walked in. Ron looked dazed at the position his little sister and best mate were in. "What the bloody hell are you doing?!" he demanded.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "So this is what we walk in to see when The-Boy-Who-Lived misses his free-period!"

Ginny's face was as red as her hair at this point and turned to her brother and friend, "Okay so I made Harry miss his free-period and risked his Potion's grade, big deal. We have a bigger problem on our hands." The two outsiders walked over to them.

"What is it?"

Harry looked at him, "Ginny's stuck."

Hermione's eyebrows rose, "You got it stuck in Ginny?"

Harry nodded.

"I told you it wouldn't fit, Harry!" Ginny said resuming her glare of death at her boyfriend.

"It didn't seem that tight when I slipped it in!" exclaimed Harry.

Hermione looked at Ginny, "It does seem to be stuck firmly in there. I don't remember it being to tight when I did it."

Ron looked at his her, flabbergasted, "You…had…Harry's-"

"Yes, Ron I did." She interrupted. "I've done it tons of times with the boys in my neighborhood. These are common in the muggle world."

Ron's ears grew red, "Well…I saw dad reading a magazine once that had a woman in Ginny's…position…but if mum ever saw dad reading that she'd blow her top."

The brunet witch rested her index finger on her chin, "I honestly don't understand what the big deal is…it wasn't at all what I was expecting. I thought it'll be more pleasurable than that."

Ron shrugged, "Maybe they didn't know how to work it."

"Most likely. They all kept asking if I liked it and sounded awfully nervous."

Harry cleared his throat gaining the attention us his two friends, "That's all great and all but Ginny's still stuck and my legs are starting to cramp."

Ron and Hermione quickly apologized and started brainstorming ways to get Ginny loose before the rest of the house came in.

"Perhaps a kind of lubrication would work."

"Nah, that's too messy. We could always chop it off."

"Ron, be serious."

"I am serious!"

"Maybe a charm of some sorts would work." Hermione said ignoring Ron.

"That could have weird side effects with this type of thing. Why don't we just pull 'em apart? You'll tug one while I tug the other."

Ginny's head rose, "That might work."

Ron turned to Hermione giving her a victory smirk, she rolled her eyes.

"Fine, resort to brute force and while your at it snap your wand in half and carry a club since it seems that humanity hasn't evolved from it's prehistoric belief that everything can be solved with force!"

Ron looked at her, "Are you done?"

"Yes."

"Then hold Harry while I pull Ginny." Hermione scowled and mumbled angrily while she got behind Harry and held his shoulder's to the red velvet armchair while Ron grabbed Ginny's waste. "Okay, on the count of three alright?"

Everyone nodded.

"One…two…three!"

Ron began to pull Ginny who whimpered slightly until she was finally free. The Weasley siblings fell backwards onto the carpet of the common room.

Ginny sat up, "My hero." She said sarcastically rubbing her forearm. She stood up and stared at Harry who gulped in absolute fear. "Harry James Potter that is the last time I ever listen to your Ipod!" she yelled, "Those bloody headphones don't fit in my ears!"

* * *

_(AN: Yeah, it was headphones! Pssh…what did you think it was? Perverts! For those of you who don't know what an Ipod is, it's a type of music player that has these annoying little white headphones that you're supposed to stick inside your ears. I hate them, they never fit my ears! The idea for this fic isn't that original, but whatever. Remember to read and review. NO FLAMES! Flames are bad and make me cry!)_


End file.
